


A New Chapter

by Delfries



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, and i'm just really angsty, sorta AU I guess, yuzu deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfries/pseuds/Delfries
Summary: There's no point of waiting for someone who doesn't want to come back anymore.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Imma start with the cliche line "english isn't my first language so bear with me". Unbeta-ed.

 

Mei had already made her decision, and Yuzu does not want to stand on her way. Mei made it clear that she’s not her priority after all, despite Yuzu putting Mei on top of everything and doing everything for her. Yuzu love Mei more than anything, and the girl returned it by leaving her without a proper good bye and cutting all ties with Yuzu and her mom. Yuzu did all she can to fight for her, but what can Yuzu do when Mei had already chose her dream over her?

 

It’s been almost 2 years since Mei left Yuzu, and the last time Yuzu saw or heard from her. Yuzu tried to reach out to the younger girl but failed so many times. It made her wonder, is this still fighting for the person you love or just plain stupidity? Did Mei even love her back? The last question always breaks her heart. Because what Mei did to her makes her think that she didn’t.

 

Today, she received something that killed something inside her.

 

A wedding invitation.

 

The dreaded day has finally come. Mei is finally getting married. And there’s nothing she could do anymore because this is what Mei chose. Yuzu don’t want to be selfish, if this is what really Mei wants, then she wish all the best for her. She wishes her happiness, even if it means not being part of Mei’s life anymore.

 

She loves Mei, she really does. She would have given her everything to make her happy; she would do anything to see her smile, because she deserves all the best in the world. Yuzu loves Mei too much, that’s why Yuzu gave Mei all of her, and now she feels empty. She’s tired, there’s nothing left of her to give and it took her a while to realize this. There’s no point of waiting for someone who’s never coming back anymore. It’s now time for her to choose herself.

 

It’s time to let go.

 

Today’s the time to start a new chapter in her life. Yuzu took one last look at her outfit before grabbing her passport and plane ticket from the bed and went out of her room, without looking back. Not anymore.

 

On the living room, there stood her mother with a sad smile on her face. “Are you really sure about this, Yuzu?”

 

“You know I am mom. I’m going to start a new chapter in my life with Harumi in New York to become a fashion designer that we always wanted to be.”  Yuzu pulled her mother into tight hug. “I’ll miss you, mom. Please take care, okay? Take care of your health while I’m gone.”

 

Ume smiled and kissed the left side her daughter’s head. “I’ll miss you too. I promise I’ll be good while you’re gone.”

 

“Let’s go?”

 

“To your life in a faraway place, let’s go.”

 

This time Yuzu will choose herself, she will love herself more.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when you throw away your trash and hope it reach its destination? Yea that's what it feels like posting this here. Lmaoooo Anyways I wrote this a few weeks ago, in the middle of finals week and I'm soooooo fucking stressed that my brain decided to find distraction and wrote this instead so I'm very sure there's a lot of mistakes in it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
